


Pearls

by JaneTurenne



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of linked drabbles from Mrs. Mary Watson's graveside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> For daylyn, from the prompt 'Holmes awkwardly tries to comfort Watson.'

The grave held what was left of the woman who had been my only hope of salvation in this life, her neck still circled by half-a-dozen pearls on the fine gold chain that had been my bridal gift. She had worn them on our wedding day, and, at my insistence, had not removed them when we retired for the first time to the unfamiliar familiarity of the marriage bed. That night they had glowed in the candlelight, luminous even against her white skin, but now they must simply be six more chalky orbs amongst a rabble of pale little bones.

*

His hand on my arm made me startle.

"I'm sorry." He chooses his words exactly. If he had only meant the fright, it would have been "forgive me" instead.

"I didn't notice you following me." I would have tried to hide the tears, but why bother? The headstone was grey, the sky grey, his eyes grey. They all saw everything.

"You never do."

"Leave me alone, Holmes."

"No." A pause. "I tried that once. It didn't help either of us."

I nodded, and he stayed where he was, his hand on my arm, until my eyes were dry.


End file.
